


Home Coming

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M, coming home, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover





	Home Coming

24 days away from home and I was looking forward to returning from the trip. I just wanted to sleep in my own bed again and be held in strong arms, as much as I loved going to see family and staying for a wedding, it was also tiring.

By the time I had paid the cab driver and pulled my bags out the back, I was feeling like the living dead and couldn’t wait to crash before my body fell and I slept where I stood. Hitching the strap up over my shoulder, I groaned slightly as the bag fell against my side heavily, my already bruised side hurting from where I had been jumped on by my cousins.   
Pushing the key in to the lock, I turned it and used my toes to knock the door open as I dragged my other bag in behind me before dumping it down in the hallway; shutting the door again I kicked my creepers off before turning to the stairs and walked up them.  
The house was silent as I made my way and it made me wonder if Adam was still at work or not, knowing that his hours often went on late. Rubbing fingers through my hair, I yawned again before walking along the hall and in to our bedroom as I struggled to get my hoody and top up over my head before dropping down on to the bed, too tired to bother with my pants or getting under the covers.  
''Home sweet home'' I groaned out, my body arching up off the bed slightly as I stretched out fully, a grin on my lips before there was a hand running up my jeaned thigh, jumping quickly, I sat up and fumbled with the lamp bedside the bed until it clicked on and I turned back to see Adam covering his eyes from the brightness. ''Shit, im sorry'' I cursed out quickly before turning the light out again.  
''It's fine baby'' Adam's voice came out, the sound of it laced with sleep as I bit my lip a little and his hand came back to my thigh again softly.  
''I thought you were at work, if I had known you were asleep, I wouldn’t have jumped on the bed like I did'' I told him before he laughed softly.  
''Tommy, I don’t mind, I wanted to be awake for when you came home but I must of fallen asleep'' Adam told me as his hand slipped up before wrapping around my waist as he pulled me closer to him, instantly I curled up against his warmth and buried my face in to his neck as I wrapped a arm around his body.  
''I missed you'' I muttered out against his skin as he chuckled softly and let his fingertips stroke over the bare skin of my back,  
''I missed you to Tommy'' he whispered back to me, ''so much'' feeling Adam's hands slide down my back, I grinned a little before letting my lips plant a kiss against his skin, the tiredness which I had been feeling suddenly gone as he moved and rolled us over, his body a comforting weight on top of mine. 

Laying there with Adam, I let my arms wrap around his neck a little as his arms stayed around my waist,  
''how was the wedding?'' Adam mumbled in to my neck, his lips brushing over my skin with each word.  
''It was fun, wish you were there'' I told him as he chuckled and lightly nipped at my skin.  
''Me too, I would've loved to see you all dressed up in a suit'' Adam told me lightly as I laughed and ran my fingers up through his hair, soft with no products in.  
''im sure you would'' I teased him as he lifted his head up slightly and smiled at me.  
''Do you still have it?'' he asked and I shook my head slightly,  
''I left it with mom to get cleaned'' I told him as he pouted slightly, grinning, I moved underneath him slightly before I dipped my head and pressed my lips to his softly. Shivering under his touch slightly as his hand slipped up my thigh again before moving up my side, I wrapped my arms around his neck more as his weight moved over me more.

''I love you'' Adam whispered out to me as he pulled away from the kiss and nudged his nose against my jaw, tilting my head back, I bit my lip a little as he kissed down my throat, teeth grazing against my skin as I breathed out slightly.  
'''Love you too'' I gasped out slightly as he rolled his hips down against mine and bit down on the hollow part of my neck at the same time.  
Running blunt nails down over Adam's back, I arched up in to his touch again as he slipped his hand back down my side.   
''Missed you so much, even slept with your hoody in my arms'' Adam breathed out low in my ear as his fingers danced over the outside of my thigh. ''missed holding you....touching you'' he whispered as his hand slipped over my jeans and rested over the top, thumb pressing lightly in to the crease of my thigh an groin.   
''Adam'' I groaned out slightly as I tried to arch up but found with his hand pressing down stopped me from moving.  
''Shh it's okay baby'' Adam whispered in to my ear again before lightly sucking the piercings in between his lips before letting go again, ''I want to re connect with your body again,'' he whispered before dragging his lips back over my jaw until he reached my lips again, kissing him back just as deeply again, I let my hands run down his before running back up in to his hair again.

A few minutes later, I watched as Adam moved and let his legs drop over my thighs as his hands danced over my bare chest, his eyes on mine before he smiled and bent down again, lips brushing with mine.  
‘’Welcome home baby’’ He whispered to me as he pulled away again, fingers moving down to my stomach before trailing to the button of my jeans as I smiled.  
‘’Think I should go away more often if you greet me like this’’ I told Adam as a yawn escaped my mouth from nowhere and he chuckled, groaning slightly as I felt his fingers leave my jeans, I huffed slightly and pouted up at him.  
‘’Sleep baby, I can welcome you home in the morning’’ He whispered in to my ear as his lips brushed along my jaw and pressed against mine again as I hummed in agreement,   
‘’Mornings are good with you’’ I muttered out to him as he climbed off me and dropped back down on to the bed as I quickly pulled my jeans off and crawled under the covers again.   
‘’Everyday is good with you’’ Adam whispered and I grinned softly as I curled against his side, my head resting against his chest as his arms came around my body tightly.  
‘’Love you giant’’ I muttered out again as sleep started to quickly find its way back to my body again.  
‘’Love you too my pretty’’ I heard Adam laugh out before sleep over took and I fell in to a deep slumber, the jetlag and being run around like nothing finally catching up on me.


End file.
